


jump: or, the reality of gravity, and how we’ll never be able to fly

by urwasted



Category: Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (2018)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urwasted/pseuds/urwasted
Summary: In the very core of this soul that isn’t his, this body that doesn’t belong to him, Stefan knows.He’d follow Colin anywhere.





	jump: or, the reality of gravity, and how we’ll never be able to fly

Colin’s got both his hands on Stefan’s face, and the world is bright.

_It's a fucking nightmare world and the worst thing is it's real and we live in it._

This doesn’t feel like a nightmare, not with Colin so close. The lights flash from red to violet to yellow, and the feeling that he hasn’t been able to shake, the eyes and the impulses and the _choices,_ it all disappears.

He’s got a choice to make here, whether it’s his is neither relevant or discernible, so he doesn’t even bother trying to figure it out. He’s brushing his hands over Colin’s face, and he doesn’t think of Kitty or Pearl for even a second. All he can see is how Colin’s eyes are starting to melt from their sockets, and he wants to kiss him.

He makes the choice.

It’s like a physical feeling, spikes down his spine and sparks through his nerve endings, the one that tells him it wasn’t his choice after all. Stefan supposes, eventually, when he’s dead, they’ll find traces of that feeling laced through his veins. There had to be a trace of _something_ , a feeling that bone deep and immeasurable was never just imagined. It feels like a push, and he doesn’t care. He hasn’t made many choices lately that didn’t feel like this.

Colin kisses back.

Stefan wonders if he made that choice.

The room spins on its axis; Colin’s hair is slick and spiky under his fingers, there’s not quite enough to grab onto. He ends up with his hands cradling Colin’s neck, not pulling him close but holding him there.

It ends though, and it’s Colin who pulls away.

_Come with me._

The wind is cold, and the feeling rushes through his veins again. Not his. It’s okay though, because Colin is there, next to him, and he knows he would’ve made this choice anyway.

Because in the very core of this soul that isn’t his, this body that doesn’t belong to him, Stefan knows.

He’d follow Colin anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr babes! [bruhhemianrhapsody](https://bruhhemianrhapsody.tumblr.com)


End file.
